


Far Too Long

by madamecrimson



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Angst, Hair, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pandemics, Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamecrimson/pseuds/madamecrimson
Summary: Why Shanereallycut his hair.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	Far Too Long

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, this is a work of fiction, please follow COVID-19 protocol.

The towel is rough and damp where it sits on top of Shane’s shoulders. The long strands of his hair are cold and wet where they brush up against his cheek. He’d been growing his hair out for awhile now, and he’d been thoroughly enjoying it. It gave him a bit of a different look, and allowed him to experiment with a variety of hair accessories. 

However, he knew he had to cut it. 

There’d be questions of “why?” of course, and he’d thought of that too; a response that came across as nonchalant, simple, and lazy enough to sound like it was just a bit of an inconvenience. Offering a complaint would be far better than revealing the truth. 

~One Night After Filming~ 

_”Your hair’s gotten super freaking long big guy,” Ryan commented, tilting his head and squinting his eyes slightly to get a better view on the dimly lit now mostly empty set._

_”Well that **is** what happens when you don’t cut it,” Shane deadpanned as he looked over at Ryan. _

_Shane expected some sort of witty retort, or slight exasperation from Ryan, tinged with a poorly hidden smile of fondness._

_Instead, Ryan stepped towards him, closer than one Shane away, closer than he was supposed to. His movements were slower than normal, but there was this unidentifiable determination in his gaze. Before Shane could analyze further, Ryan had stepped into his space. Ryan reached up an arm, brushing a stray lock of hair from where it nearly hung in Shane’s face and tucking it behind his ear.  
Shane’s breath caught, his cheeks growing warm, gazing down at Ryan as if he was seeing him for the first time. _

_In some ways, it felt like he was. Months apart from the person you spend most of your time with can do that to you, he supposed._

_Ryan’s fingers began to card through Shane’s hair, and Shane felt goosebumps rise along his skin as he leaned into the touch. His scalp tingled where Ryan touched, and Shane could hear the sounds of Ryan’s shaky breathing._

_Ryan’s hand moved again, this time to cup Shane’s cheek and to run his thumb along it._

_Shane’s heart felt like it might explode out of his chest._

_He’d never been touched so **gently** before, and his knees felt weak beneath the reverence of Ryan’s gaze. _

_“Hey Ryan, can you come take a look at this b-roll?” TJ called._

_And just like that, whatever spell they had seemed to be under was broken, fallen at Shane’s feet as Ryan rushed off._

_He felt a sharp pain in his chest and his blood ran cold, an emptiness beginning to cocoon itself inside him._

_He swallowed it all down like shards of glass, regaining his composure quickly before walking over to where everyone was._

_Had everything merely halted there, Shane reckons that things would have been fine, and he could have even grown his hair out longer if he wanted.  
But after that night, he couldn’t get that little exchange with Ryan out of his mind. _

_He could still feel the ghost of fingertips moving his hair behind his ear, the way his scalp had tingled, his skin rising in goosebumps. It was like a moment out of time, but one he found himself focusing on with increasing frequency._

_He had to stop. Soon._

_If he didn’t, he might slip up, revealing something that would cause irreparable damage to his friendship with Ryan. To Watcher._

_And so, Shane made a decision._

“Are you sure you want that much off at once?,” he hears himself being asked. “We could cut less and see how you like it first.”

“Yes, I’m sure,” Shane replies, more curtly than he means to. “Please,” he amends. “If you don’t mind.” 

As the sounds of _snip snip snip_ fill his ears and he watches bits of his hair fall to the floor, he tries to hold out hope that maybe this will lessen the ache in his chest. 

He knows it won’t.


End file.
